


i love you

by angelheartbeat



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: - peter quill, Dorks in Love, F/M, Goodbyes, I Love You, Love Confessions, Mild Sexual Content, Relationship Issues, i wish i could make gamoras problems shrink like a shrinky dink, probably, this is so short and im dehydrated so im gonna die!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: Gamora does, she really does. She just can't say it.





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> its 2am thats why this is so short gimme a break

Its post-battle when he first says it. Gamora's wiping down her blade when Quill swoops in next to her, clicks away his helmet to reveal the widest of grins as he presses an excited kiss to her cheek.

"God, that was amazing, wasn't it? You are so great! I love you!"

He seems to realise instantly, face paling as Gamora's hand stills, her pleased smile drooping into a mix of emotions even she couldn't pick out. She stands up slowly, looks at him. Gentle. Vulnerable.

"What did you say?"

"I.. uh.. Didn't say anything. Did you... want me to say something?" Peter's voice sounds hopeful, and its a long time before Gamora has processed enough to reply.

"...No. I must have misheard." She can hear Quill's huff of sadness and disappointment as she turns away, and it kills her. She wants to turn around and say it back. But she just  _can't_.

Even though she does.

•••

They're lying in bed when he says it next. Gamora is lying facing outwards, her back to Quill, which she hopes conveys her trust for him successfully. Her feet are pressed up against his, because her toes are glacial and he's just so _warm_ , in every sense of the word.

"Love you, 'Mora," he says quietly, and she stiffens, rolls over slowly. Peter's gazing at the ceiling, face blank. He twists his neck to look at her. "Hope you know that."

Her throat closes up. She doesn't reply, can't reply, but god she wishes she could. She just nods, leans in and presses a gentle kiss to his lips, strokes a kind caress along his cheek. But she just can't say the words, even though she _does_ , more than anything, and she doesn't know how to express that besides the god damned words. They get caught in her throat. Its not like her to be so... hesitant.

They fall asleep wrapped around each other.  
She  _does._

•••

Its mid-sex when he next says it, her legs wrapped around him, both of them loud and rough and it just slips out, a quiet "I love you," amongst the symphony of them, together, intimate, and she can't say it back yet but she _can_ pull him against her and make him feel how much he means to her. Because she  _does,_ and seemingly the only way she can express that right now is through moans and the sheen of sweat and she doesn't care because she  _does._

•••

Its dancing when he next says it. Or, rather, they're dancing. Shes pulled close against him, his arms wrapped around her, both of them swaying gently to the music filling the air.

Its a new song. She doesn't recognise it. But she's sure that if she asked Quill, he could recite every bit of information there was without hesitation. Its one of the things that she _does_ about him, so much.

As if reading her thoughts, Peter hugs her even closer and releases her into a gentle spin. "I love you," he whispers, hums, in line with the melody of the music, and she feels like shes walking on air. Its the first time she's ever felt so light, so vulnerable, and she _does too_ , but when she opens her mouth to say it nothing comes out except empty air, so she spins back into his arms and presses their lips together, saying everything that she couldn't with words using her lips and her hands and the way tears are almost spilling through her eyelashes because she _does_ so, so much, and it _hurts_.

Eventually, she asks the song. And he knows it off by heart, and she _does_.

•••

Its in the hands of Thanos that she finally says it.

Shes crying, her walls broken down and her emotions raw, and she can see her death, so close she can almost taste it, and pointing the barrel is the man she _loves_ , so much, more than every star in the sky, more than the air she breathes and the ground she walks on and the water she drinks, more than life itself.

"I love you," she whispers. "More than anything."

Gamora can see the shock in his eyes, the upset that _this_  was how she chose to tell him, that only now she managed to get past her _w_ _hatever it was_ , and she wishes she'd said it sooner. She wishes a lot of things.  
"I love you too," he breathes, and she wants to scream. Its inconceivable that someone so wonderful, so sweet, so kind and funny and so beautifully, authentically _Peter_  could be ripped from her so harshly - or rather, her be ripped from him.

And he shoots, and she expects darkness to overtake her, and at least the last thing she sees will be her Quill, her Peter, the one she loved above all else.

But its not, and that hurts the most.

**Author's Note:**

> the whole gamora "does" thing was referring to her loving him back in case it wasnt clear
> 
> hhhhhh i promised thruce but starmora makes me weak and i miss them so here.. we are..
> 
> comment im literally so tired and need constant validation to live


End file.
